


Dark Souls 2: The Curse

by Greywarden149



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywarden149/pseuds/Greywarden149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about the ending of Dark souls 2. This may lead to me writing a real Dark Souls Fanfic.<br/>I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism that you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Souls 2: The Curse

"Many monarchs have come and gone.  
One drowned in poison, another succumbed to flame.  
Yet another drowned in poison.  
Still another slumbers in a realm of ice.  
Yet not one of them stood here, as you do now.  
You, conquerors of adversities.  
Give us your answer.  
I lost everything, but remained here, Patiently.  
The throne will certainly receive you.  
But the question remains... What do you want, truly?  
Light? Dark? Or something else entirely."  
Aldia's voice echoes throughout the chamber, his red ember like eyes staring down at the two brothers that stand before him. The two men that seemed so similar once had become polar opposites. The younger Brother Sebastian a Warrior of Sunlight, and the older brother Bellacor a Dark Wraith.  
"Only one of you is strong enough to usher in the new age, you both know what must be done."  
The two turned to eachother, neither wanting to fight but they've come too far to turn back. They simply draw their weapons, and bow to eachother.  
In the end, who claimed victory is irrelevant. For the world is stuck in a cycle of Light and Dark. So many kingdoms have come and gone that what they chose was irrelevant, for now we are Ash seeking embers.


End file.
